Once Too Often
by MuseUrania
Summary: Kavanaugh's done it again, and Weir is forced to carry out her threat.
1. Exiled!

A/N: Yes, I like bashing Kavanaugh! But it's not all I write, really.

I haven't seen any seaon 2 spoilers yet, so this is probably AU, with a slight reference to The Siege, part 2.

Disclaimer: Not mine, or this would be a real episode!

* * *

"That's enough, Dr. Kavanaugh!" Elizabeth Weir's voice cut across the scientist's diatribe. There was no doubt in either tone or body language that she was intensely angry.

Kavanaugh glared at her. "Colonel Everett should have replaced you. He wouldn't have fallen for that Genii trap. And the city really should have been evacuated to prevent loss of life. We've got missing people because of you!"

Now he'd really pushed too far. "I said, that's enough!" Weir snapped, holding up her hand to forestall any further words. "Would you really be happier with the military running things?"

"Yes, if he didn't make any mistakes."

Her expression hardened. "If you're so unhappy here, you can leave. That deserted planet I offered you is waiting…"

Kavanaugh's mouth worked soundlessly, giving him the look of a beached fish. "What? You're not serious! You can't do that, I'll protest to Colonel Everrett, he'll stop you."

Weir wasn't impressed by the man's blustering. "Actually, since Everett has agreed I'm still in charge here, I can discipline you as I see fit. And I see fit to exile you." An action that would no doubt make several people happy.

"But exiling me is highly irregular. There must be some regulation that prevents it," Kavanaugh argued.

"There isn't one. In any case, you'll have enough supplies to survive on your own. Deserted does not mean lifeless."

"You're just using whatever excuse you can to get rid of me-"

Weir spoke over him again. "No more arguments, Dr. Kavanaugh. I'm perfectly willing to face any consequences there may be. Now, you have one hour to pack anything you may need. Do I make myself clear?"

Kavanaugh's eyes were huge with shock and disbelief as he nodded jerkily.

* * *

An hour later, Kavanaugh stood before the Stargate, his belongings packed into bags at his feet. He had tried to get a portable power source for his laptop, but McKay claimed they needed everything they had to power Atlantis. And Weir backed McKay up when Kavanaugh tried appealing directly to her. So he only had his clothes, personal effects, a small tent, and a crate of food. He was permitted a weapon for self-defense or hunting.

The Stargate finished dialing up, and Kavanaugh grabbed his bags, lifting them to his shoulder. The crate he managed to lift into his arms, since no one came forward to help him. He stepped through the rippling blue pool without looking back.

A desert oasis greeted Kavanaugh on the other side. There were trees for shelter, a nearby source of water, and very little else other than rocks and sand.

Grumbling under his breath, Kavanaugh set about making camp in his new home. Weir had told him this address had been locked out of the dialing computer, and while he couldn't be sure that wasn't a lie to discourage any attempts to return on his own, he decided not to try - yet.


	2. Day One: Bugged!

A/N: Someone encouraged me to continue with this, so here's more! I've got a Week One and possibly Month One planned, but I need ideas! And if you think I should continue past the month point, let me know.

Disclaimer: Stargate Atlantis is not mine, and all that stuff.

* * *

Day One: Bugged!

Kavanaugh spent the first day of his exile setting up camp. He finally managed to keep the tent up after four tries, once being hit in the head when a poorly positioned pole fell. Satisfied, he arranged his meager supplies within the small space and unrolled his sleeping bag. He took out his dinner, sat down, and prepared to eat.

Until he felt something digging into his posterior and legs. "I hate deserts. So…disorderly!" Kavanaugh grumbled. He jumped up, kicked aside the sleeping bag, and dug in the sand until he found every rock, throwing them all as far away as he could.

Finished with his meal, the exiled scientist crawled into the bag and made himself go to sleep. Less than a day had passed, and already he was bored. Maybe he could entertain himself with listing everything he found wrong with his former colleagues….

Kavanaugh didn't notice when he fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

In the morning, Kavanaugh took his time with his routine ofdressing and making his own breakfast. He reached for his canteen to take a swig -

And stopped, shocked when nothing entered his mouth. He was sure it had been full the day before. Was his brain already addled with the heat? Kavanaugh snorted, dismissing that idea. Further inspection of the canteen revealed a series of small holes in the bottom. "Impossible! This was a new canteen!"

Looking down, he noticed a patch of darkened sand right where the canteen had been resting, and put the two incidents together. Some sort of burrowing insect must have eaten through the canteen while he slept and drank all the water. What he couldn't figure out was why, when there was a lake not that far away. Then again, he wasn't a biologist or whatever.

Kavanaugh sat down on a rock to brood for a while, until thirst and the rising sun forced him to act. Stalking over to the crate, Kavanaugh dumped its contents out onto his spare clothing, hefted it, and carried the container to the lake. He could use it to carry water, and drink from the canteen's cap. He wasn't yet so desperate that he'd lower himself to actually using his hands to drink.


End file.
